DW And The Bad Attitude!
by ZoeyCares
Summary: D.W. has been a trouble maker for a while but what happens when she starts to do some things that may not be so easily forgiven or forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:** Hello. Zoey Here! I have seen many D.W. Fanfiction recently and decided to post one of my own._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"D.W. come back here!" Called the sixteen year old's mother Jane.

 _Arthur pops up for an intro:_

 _"Do you ever wonder if things could have been different if you made different choices in the past?"_

"D.W don't you go out that door!" Called the girl's father, David.

 _"Maybe things could have went differently and you could have not missed out on something important or have the chance to do something better..."_

D.W. turned her head and said "Or what? Not like you'll do anything anyways. Staying home and being grounded are the same thing you know" and she walked out slamming the door behind her.

 _"Well we can't change the past, but we can learn and make better choices in the future..."_

Jane broke down and went into tears. David came to her and held her saying "It'll be ok, Jane! D.W's just... Going through changes..."

 _"But alot of the time it's not that easy in the present..."_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:** Hi. Welcome to Chapter 1. Please Enjoy! Also I am too lazy to look up ages and stuff so I am putting Guessed Ages and Guessed Birthdays..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: D.W. Age 16 Years and 32 Days**_

 _As the years passed Arthur and his friends grew up. Arthur was now nineteen along with many of his friends. D.W. had just turned sixteen as well. Today was Kate's Birthday and she was now turning thirteen. We join just after Kate's party as she is in her room laying in bed. It turns out Kate is a very different girl then D.W. She is more reserved and actually a bit shy although outgoing enough._

 _*Knock Knock* There was a knock on Kate's door. Kate was awoken from her daydreaming and went to the door opening it. "Oh hello there D.W."_

 _D.W. was wearing a Tomboy outfit. She didn't have any tattoos or piercings but she had a "Don't Mess With Me Look". Through the years D.W. had gotten more reserved and had only hung out with people like Timmy and Tommy who were kind of the new age Tough Customers. They were actually called The Tough Moo Moos and D.W. was their leader. She wore a personalized Mary Moo Cow shirt that was edited to have chains and tough looking things on it to make Mary Moo Cow look intimidating. And Kate was just noticing all of this as she looked at her sister waiting for her to say something._

 _D.W. finally spoke " It's been a long time since we talked little sister.."_

 _Kate feeling a bit shy due to lack of talking with her older sister said "Oh, Yes... It has"_

 _Kate remembered the day that changed everything She didn't remember it very well but she still knew what happened and he'd never forget what Arthur looked like on that day. Arthur was sixteen and D.W. was thirteen at that time. D.W had brought along Timmy and Tommy who were fourteen and overgrown for their age to their home. Apparently Arthur and D.W. had got into a argument and at the time it seemed Timmy and Tommy both had a thing for D.W.. When they had heard Arthur and D.W. argue they got involved and things escalated. Timmy and Tommy got in Arthur's face and had pushed him. Arthur pushed back and when both the brothers joined in Arthur got a bit more then roughed up. Kate could recall the blood and the bruises on his face. Her dear brother looked like he had been hit by so many cars and hammers and evil things. And so after that D.W. and Arthur didn't talk much. David and Jane had argued for a long time after that. Kate remembered it all. she had been so scared thinking her family was breaking apart. She used to cry in her room alone holding Pal. Pal was her security. She loved that sweet little heroic dog although he was old now. Either way Kate didn't know if she could handle talking to D.W, It had been so long ago since they last talked. D.W. Hadn't even been at her birthday party._

 _After a moment D.W. asked "Can I come in?"_

 _Kate was caught off guard and said "S-Sure... Come on in"_

 _D.W. smiled and entered the room saying " Nice crib, baby sister!"_

 _Kate didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment but decided to be nice and said "Oh umm, Thanks..."_

 _D.W. stood in front of Kate. She put her hand on Kate's head and rubbed. D.W had to be about a foot taller then Kate so it wasn't hard. Kate closed her eyes as this was something that no one had done to her except Arthur when he was joking around. Kate was closer to Arthur even though since the incident Arthur was more reserved and always on the computer playing video games or out with his friend, Buster. Kate didn't see much of Arthur either._

 _When D.W. stopped Kate said "D.W!" as she was getting confused and she didn't like being rubbed on her head._

 _D.W. suddenly bounced on Kate's bed and lay down. Kate looked at her and asked in confusion "What are you doing D.W.?"_

 _D.W. sighed on the bed and closed her eyes "Kate..." she said and paused._

 _Kate unknowingly asked "What?"_

 _D.W. said "I envy you little sister Kate... You've got it good" D.W. reached under Kate's bed and took something out from under it. Kate was alarmed when D.W. too out a little package. When had that gotten there._

 _D.W. Got up and said "Happy Birthday Kate" She handed the gift to Kate and walked out of the room leaving Kate very confused..._

 _Kate looked at the little gift wondering what was in it..._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:** Hi. Welcome to Chapter 2. Please Enjoy! Thank you all for your support and reviews! You all are so kind!... This chapter is not too D.W. heavy but trust me it will get more into D.W._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: D.W. Age 16 Years and 33 Days**_

 _Kate looked at the necklace. It was bright and shiny. She had no idea how D.W. could afford this as her sister didn't seem to have a job... She stopped looking in the mirror and took the necklace off. she returned it to the box that it came from._

 _Kate sat on her bed and heard a tapping on the door. She opened it and Pal came in. Kate knelt down and picked up Pal, putting him on her bed and rubbing him. "Sometimes I feel you're the only one who understands me Pal..." She had long since forgotten how to talk to Pal but she still could remember it... What a memory! She sighed and hugged Pal "You're still my best friend Pal".._

 _Pal licked Kate and she giggled. She hugged him and petted her best friend._

 _/_

 _Arthur was in his room bouncing a ball against the wall and repeating once it returned to his hands. He was feeling down. Francine was giving him a hard time again and he just didn't want to handle his on again off again girlfriend right now._

 _*Ring Ring*_

 _Arthur sighed and hesitated before picking up the phone after seeing the number. " Hey Buster! What's going on?"_

 _His friend replied " I did it Arthur!"_

 _A: "Did what?"_

 _B: " I asked Ladona Compson out!_

 _A: "For Real? I thought you'd never get the courage to do that! What did she say?"_

 _B: "She said Yes!"_

 _Arthur congratulated Buster and they Both were happy. Arthur mentioned his sister's Birthday and told Buster how much a jerk D.W. was for never paying attention to the family or caring at all. So they had a nice conversation until the question:_

 _Buster asked " So how are things with Francine?!"_

 _Arthur Sighed " I don't even know Buster. She is such a [BEEP] sometimes."_

 _B: " Well I know you love her Arthur... What about Sue Ellen?"_

 _A: " I don't know... Can we switch topics?"_

 _B: But Arthur..."_

 _BOOM_

 _Suddently Arthur heard yelling down stairs and hung up on Buster..._

 _/_

 _Kate heard the yelling and looked downstairs. Arthur arrived behind her and looked to see D.W. and their parents arguing. Suddenty D.W. just walked out,..._

 _Their parents seemed to comfort each other..._

 _Kate looked down and Arthur sighed and said " I can't handle this right now... I'm out" and he went downstairs and left._

 _Kate returned to her room. She hated how her family was being torn apart._

 _She picked up Pal again saying Everything is ok Pal" petting him gently..._

 _She looked at the box with the necklace in it and picked it up. For a moment she thought of throwing it away but then had second thoughts and put it under her bed._

 _Pal barked and Kate couuldn't understand but she had an idea of what Pal was trying to say..._

Kate said "You're right Pal! We need to find out why this has happened! It has gone on too long."

She picked up pal who licked her as if agreeing and bark as if willing to accompany Kate on any journey!

"We're going to find out why D.W. is the way she is. This is officially Operation Fix The Family!"

Kate smiled and Pal barked.

And for once in a long time Kate felt like things could get better.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:** Hi. Welcome to Chapter 3. Today we go back to a more D.W centered chapter. I have decided that these chapters will focus mainly on D.W but will also go to Kate and Arthur as well. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: D.W. And The Tibbles**_

"So you finnnalllly got out of the Juvenile Detention Center huh guys?" Said D.W. Looking at the Tibble Twins "you all sure look roughed up. Did the coppers do that to you?"

"No way" said Tommy " WE got into a lot of fights and built some kind of street creds. Whatever that is..."

"Street Cred is how tough you are Tommy" Said Timmy. He hit his brother on the head. " And obviously I have more then you!"

D.W. said " Blah Blah Blah... Now that you guys are out we should get back to having fun! You two are my only friends in the world now, You know"

Tommy and Timmy smiled.

 _~D.W. had long since lost a lot of her friends when she had sided with Tommy and Timmy in a few unruly encounters. D.W. was younger at the time but she had lied for them when they had stolen something in school. She later found out it had belonged to her ex- best friend Emily. When Emily found out she was so mad at D.W. that they had a huge fight. Emily told D.W. she was just jealous and D.W. finally admitted that she was jealous of Emily. She was so angry herself that she had pushed Emily down into the mud. She instantly felt sorry and wanted to apologize but she never got the chance because she got suspended from school. When she was allowed back Emily wouldn't talk to her and D.W'. just didn't feel like talking to her so she avoided her saying se would talk to her later... Later never happened.~_

D.W. Held out the Mary Moo Cow insignias and said "Ok guys... It's time these returned!"

Timmy and Tommy looked at one another...

"Well..." said Timmy

"What?!" asked D.W.

"It's Just..." Said Tommy

"We learned that Mary Moo Cow was for wussies in Juvy..." Said Timmy

"We had to give it up or they would beat us every day!"

D.W. Frowned and said "What!?"

"Sorry" Said Tommy

"We've joined the New Tough Customers" said Timmy.

D.W. Frowned and said " But Binky broke up that gang. He and I still hang out occasionally when he is in town..."

The Tibbles looked at one another again.

Timmy said " Well D.W. we can't be friends anymore..."

D. "Are you kidding?!"

Tommy said " I'm sorry D.W."

"We thought we could be friends but you just won't give up Mary Moo Cow and we can't afford that!" said Timmy

"Tommy nodded and added " Sorry but we need our street cred!"

D.W. felt betrayed and she slapped both the boys. They both frowned and grabbed her. The lifted her up.

D.W. screamed "Hey! Put me down!"

Tommy said " You're lucky we learned rules at juvy too"

Timmy said "We're not allowed to hit girls or we're the scum of the Earth"

They opened the door and pushed D.W, out. She ferociously kicked at the door. Nothing.

She turned around and walked away. She entered the nearest store and went in the bathroom and cried. Her life had become so bad... She had mad bad mistakes. She knew she was a lost soul.

~ _After D.W had lost Emily she and the Tibbles got to hang out a lot. As they got in more and more trouble through the years Tommy and Timmy took the brunt of the trouble while D.W. was better at talking herself out of the trouble. One day the Tibbles had had enough and were very upset with D.W. They bullied her and tried to make her say she was not as good as them. When this occurred D.W had been very close to Binky Barns. He was pretty famous among the school from when he was in the Tough Customers, but he was very popular because of the New Tough Customers. Their leader was Slink, Binky's old friend. And although Slink and Binky didn't see eye to eye Slink had tremendous respect for him. So when D.W. went to Binky he went to the Tibbles and told then that if they ever hurt D.W. they would have to face him. This was a couple years before the Tibbles had their fight with Arthur and ended up in the Juvenile detention Center. D.W. made them the Tough Moo Moos and they didn't really break too many laws but Timmy and Tommy would get into fights with other people and That led to people knowing D.W. as a bad girl even further~_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**_


End file.
